


This Art is SUS

by DelV



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Not all will be explicit, Random - Freeform, Will Add as I go, whatever yall want, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelV/pseuds/DelV
Summary: This is just a few Among Us NSFW works I do/did. You can ask for suggestions. I'm asexual so thinking of these things is kind of embarrassing so you tell me what to do
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Imposter/Imposter (Among Us)
Kudos: 10





	1. C/I (1) Yellow & Blue (1/2)




	2. C/I (1) Yellow & Blue (2/2)




	3. C/I (2) Yellow & Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like Blue and Yellow apparently


	4. I\I (1) Green & Red (1/4)




	5. I\I (1) Green & Red (2/4)




	6. I\I (1) Green & Red (3/4)




	7. I\I (1) Green & Red (4/4)




End file.
